Bipolar transistors of the type having structures which are commonly called lateral structures generally have relatively low current carrying capacity. There are many reasons for this. One such reason is that the emitter and collector regions are usually shallow with respect to the depth or thickness of their associated base region. This significantly limits the effective area of the semiconducting junctions which must accommodate current flow. Another reason necessarily results from the common usage of this type of transistor very near, or at, saturation. When the transistor is at saturation, the collector and emitter become very close to the same potential level. This results in the tendency for current to find a pathway into the substrate thereby adversely affecting the operation of other devices contained on the same IC substrate. To constrain current flow into the substrate to an acceptable level, the overall current flow through the device is reduced thereby reducing its usefulness in high power applications. What is needed is a transistor having the advantages of the lateral structure which will operate effectively at relatively high power levels.